With the rapid development of the internet of things, an increasing number of intelligent devices join the internet of things. These intelligent devices may be controlled to cooperate with each other through the internet of things, so as to provide users with more abundant intelligence services.
Currently, in order to control the intelligent device, a user needs to install on a terminal an intelligent device application for controlling an intelligent device and an intelligent service application for controlling the intelligent device application and needs to set, based on IFTTT (if this then that) technology, a corresponding IFTTT rule in the intelligent service application for the intelligent device. After that, the intelligent service application transmits control information to the intelligent device application based on the IFTTT rule corresponding to the intelligent device, such that the intelligent device application controls the intelligent device to cooperate. For example, the intelligent device includes an intelligent bracelet and an air conditioner, and the IFTTT rule set in the intelligent service application is that: increase temperature of the air conditioner once the intelligent bracelet detects that body temperature of the user is lower than or equal to a temperature threshold. Once the intelligent bracelet detects that the body temperature of the user is lower than or equal to the temperature threshold, the intelligent bracelet transmit temperate information to the intelligent service application through an intelligent bracelet application. The intelligent service application transmit a temperature adjusting request to an air conditioning application, such that the air conditioning application increases the temperature of the air conditioning in a case that the intelligent service application determines that the body temperature of the user is lower than or equal to the temperature threshold based on the temperature information.
In a case that a large number of intelligent devices cooperates, the user needs to install intelligent device applications corresponding to respective intelligent devices, and a process of information interaction between the intelligent service application and each intelligent device application is complicated, thus the cooperation among multiple intelligent devices cannot be implemented effectively and simply, and control efficiency for the intelligent device is reduced.